


Five Years Later: A REYLO Skip-Ahead

by i_am_obsessed



Series: Utter Confliction [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Five Years Later, M/M, Mystery, POV Ben Solo, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Sadness, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_obsessed/pseuds/i_am_obsessed
Summary: Sorry, here comes the confusing part!! Enjoy...
Series: Utter Confliction [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579966
Kudos: 4





	Five Years Later: A REYLO Skip-Ahead

\--FIVE YEARS LATER--

I remove myself from inside his head, the memory over. He leaves his eyes shut for a moment, beads of sweat trickling down his temples from the effort of opening his mind to me, a being of pure energy and Force. 

We both stay where we are, not speaking, just simply existing in each other’s presences. Feeling.   
My heart feels as if it’s been torn into shreds. They all told me it would be better, more peaceful, here in between. But what do they know? From my experience, it’s been the complete opposite. 

He opens his eyes, and I try to focus on him instead of anything else. 

The hero draws in a shaky breath. “That was…”

“Exhausting?” 

He smiles, like he knows. 

“Yeah,” he responds.

“Try living it, though.”

We both laugh together, quietly, like friends. “Thanks for showing me,” he says. “That must have been…a lot for you. I appreciate it.” 

I nod as I fade away.

**Author's Note:**

> that was a taaaaaad confusing, sorry (no I'm not). Also, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a hot minute. Life decided to get totally insane just as I was gettin' into the writing groove. BUT, the good news is, I'm back to late nights and writing fanfics in coffeeshops. So yay for that!   
> Please let me know what you'd like to see next in the comments...I have a bunch of ideas but want to hear from you guys too!! Thank you so much for reading this series. It means so, SO much to me.
> 
> stay alive xoxo


End file.
